Interruptions
by DesMiro
Summary: AU Pompous Pep The weekend has finally arrived and for once Danny won't have to worry about ghost fighting. Vlad doesn't want anything to ruin his plans with the young hybrid. Unfortunately, in all his preparation Plasmius forgot one thing.
1. No School No Gho Hi Vlad!

_**My first DP entry, whoot! This is Pompous pep, aka Vlad/Danny. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Warning:** This is slash, meaning male x male, it also contains pedophilia. If you do not like it then do not read it, go away, and leave me alone. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom; I make no profit

* * *

No School; No Gho... Hi Vlad!

An opening door was the only sound heard throughout the Fenton Works building, home of Amity Park's resident ghost hunters and their children. Their son, seventeen year old Daniel Fenton, quietly shut the door behind him as he walked into the surprisingly empty house. Chances were his parents were in the lab constructing a new invention to combat ghosts. His sister, Jazz, was off at college.

"I'm home," Danny called, not really expecting an answer.

Jack and Maddie Fenton would be in their lab until Jack got hungry or they wanted him to see the progress they made. Normally Danny would poke his head in to see that they were in the lab, but the day had been too tiring for him. Instead he treaded up the stairs to his room. He was still slightly sore from the earlier hours at school.

Vortex had attacked him during lunch. Danny had been holding his own against the weather ghost, but Vortex managed to get the upper hand. Danny just couldn't get it out of his head. Vortex had obviously had the upper hand, and was no doubt prepared to finish him. The only reason he didn't was because the Fright Knight had shown up. Really, the Fright Knight, how long had it been since Danny had seen that ghost?

What's more is the Fright Knight seemed there to help him. The two ghosts had been talking about something that Danny couldn't quite hear. Vortex seemed to look at the Fright Knight with a disbelieving expression before disappearing. Then the other had turned to the hybrid and nodded before also taking his leave. Danny couldn't have been more confused.

The teen opened the door to his room and threw his bag on the floor with a sigh. He rubbed his shoulder where a bruise was no doubt forming. The weekend was upon him at least, no school to worry about. Danny would need the time to fully recover from the latest ghost fight. The last thing he needed to be concerned with was Dash making his possible wounds worse.

Danny threw himself onto his bed face first. The soft cushion the blankets provided was a welcomed feeling to his aching body. Hopefully, no more ghosts would pop up until the weekend was over, but the young hybrid wouldn't count on that. Things rarely went his way in that regard unless there was some big ghost scheme going on against him.

He sighed and sat up again, resting on the edge of his bed. A blue mist passed his lips, his ghost sense. The teen didn't react to it; few ghosts attacked him in his own house anymore. There was only one ghostly being that would intrude in his room.

"Rough day, Daniel?" the voice came from behind him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Vlad Plasmius became visible, sitting in the chair by Danny's computer, his chest against the backrest and arms resting at the top. The older hybrid smiled wickedly, displaying his vampire-like canines. That explained everything to the teen; Vlad had ordered the Fright Knight to aid him and probably told the other ghosts to leave the boy alone for a while.

The teen returned his own sly grin. There was only one reason why Vlad would have waited in his room and appeared as his ghost half. Their last encounter had taken place over a month prior. Truth be told, Danny had actually started to worry if the older hybrid would ever show up again.

"I can always count on you to make it better, V-man," Danny replied.

Plasmius had never liked the fact that Daniel had started using Jack's nickname for him, and knew the teen just did it to get under his skin. He stood, phasing through the chair as he walked around the bed. They both knew he could just as easily have phased through the bed as well, but Vlad seemed to prefer to drag these encounters out a bit.

Danny knew what was coming, this little dance had taken place many times before, but the anticipation was gnawing at him. Vlad was simply trying to torture him this way, it was certainly better than his other torture methods since Danny wasn't going to sustain any life threatening injuries. His teenage hormones just made the wait so unbearable.

Vlad stood mere centimeters away from his target, gazing down at the boy with that all too familiar smile plastered on his face. Daniel couldn't take the anticipation any longer as he attempted to stand up, only to have the man force him back down. The older hybrid bent down to be at his eye level, their faces almost touching.

Why did he have to drag it out every time? Their lips finally met, only for Vlad to pull away just before the younger male could respond. The ghost boy whimpered, almost pawing at the other for some kind of contact. He hated his uncontrollable hormones, and Vlad's amusement in teasing him.

"Vlad," Danny whined and then yelped as the other forced him down onto the bed.

The blue skinned half ghost pinned his arms above his head. He passionately kissed the teen who eagerly returned the contact. Vlad's tongue ran across his lips and he parted them in invitation. The invading muscle quickly found its mate and began a battle for dominance. Plasmius pulled away again, biting Danny's bottom lip before moving to his jaw line.

Danny's arms were held down at the wrist by one hand as the other slowly moved under his shirt. The teen hissed in pain as Vlad touched a fresh wound. They locked gazes as Plasmius phased his hands into his pillow. The boy looked up, noticing that he hadn't been phased through the bed as well, which left him to wave the pillow around with his hands trapped inside.

A soft moan escaped Daniel as his partner licked at the wound on his abdominal area. He had managed to gain a small amount of muscle, but usually covered it in baggy clothing. His shirt was pushed up, revealing the pale skin of his chest as Vlad made his way up the teen's body.

Danny gasped as the wet muscle made contact with his left nipple. Vlad continued teasing the bud with his tongue, listening to his pet's moans. He moved to the other, causing Daniel to arch up as he bit into the sensitive skin.

Plasmius phased the white t-shirt through the teen beneath him and let it fall beside the bed. The two engaged in another passionate kiss as Vlad worked on the blue pants. He grabbed a handful of Danny's hair to deepen the kiss as the belt was loosened around his waist. Daniel moaned into his mouth as the jeans were phased through his body and dropped on the floor.

Danny wanted his hands free to repay the other hybrid. The teen was now left in his boxers and Plasmius was still fully clothed, he didn't like that. Danny wanted to feel the other's toned body against his. He made this known by moving his hips against Vlad.

"Eager, aren't we?" Vlad chuckled as he licked along his collarbone.

Danny's response was cut off as Plasmius bit into his clavicle. He could feel the warm liquid trickling out of the wound. Vlad eagerly lapped it up resembling a kitten at a milk saucer. Danny moaned, begging for more. The older hybrid was all too willing to comply as he moved back down to the teen's abdomen.

The man licked around Danny's naval as he pulled at the hem of his boxers. All the dark haired teen could hear was the sound of his own moans as Plasmius' gloved hand moved under the last remaining article of his clothing. The boxers were removed and left with the other discarded articles of clothing. Daniel moaned as Vlad massaged his already hardening cock.

Plasmius began nibbling his earlobe as he continued his ministrations. Danny could feel the muscles of the older hybrid against his own. The teen phased his hands out of the pillow and began exploring the toned body above him. Vlad grabbed his wrists and phased them back into the pillow.

"No, Daniel," Vlad scolded softly. "We're doing this my way, which means no hands."

"You're using your hands," Danny protested.

The older hybrid shook his head, chuckling at the boy's comment. "Yes, but you forget that I make the rules, little badger."

"Cheater," the teen said before licking the man's nose playfully.

Vlad captured his lips and forced his tongue into the boy's mouth. Danny moaned as the other roughly took hold of his hair and deepened the kiss. The other hand moved up his thigh at an agonizingly slow pace. Suddenly the older hybrid stopped as if listening for something that Danny wasn't paying attention to.

Daniel whimpered at the loss of contact. Vlad had completely vanished from the room. He didn't have time to dwell on that as the doorknob began turning and the door flung open. Danny jumped off of his bed in surprise, landing on his backside with the pillow shielding his naked body. His hands were still trapped in the material.

"Danny?" the voice of Jack Fenton bellowed from the doorway.

He stared at his father with an annoyed expression. Something seemed to get through the ghost hunter's skull as he stared back for a minute or two before turning and feigning a cough. They both hesitated, waiting for a response from the other. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry about that, son," he laughed awkwardly. "I didn't mean to interrupt 'happy time' for you."

Silence filled the room again as this sunk in for Danny. He resisted the urge to smack his head against something. The awkward silence rolled on again. Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What did you want, dad?" The boy asked as politely as he could manage.

"Oh, yeah," Jack exclaimed as if he had forgotten for a moment. "We've got a new ghost weapon in the lab. When you're finished here, come down to the lab."

There was a blur of orange as the door closed again and Danny was left alone in his room. He finally phased his hands out of the pillow and threw it back on his bed. The young hybrid sighed, his father had horrible timing.

Vlad Masters appeared on the other side of his bed. He was fully clothed in his signature black suit. The man looked at the door with an intensity that could set it ablaze before turning to Daniel with a neutral expression. Danny hung his head and sighed; that meant he would be leaving soon.

"Well, your father certainly has a knack for ruining the moment," Vlad said irritably.

"So," Danny already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but found himself hoping the man would decide against it. "You're leaving then?"

"We will continue this another time, Daniel," the older hybrid attempted to reassure him.

Daniel nodded and Vlad vanished again. The teen gathered up his clothes and got dressed again. He walked downstairs and to the lab. Sometimes his dad even got on his nerves, he had to admit.

At least he had the whole weekend to rest. With any luck, Vlad would show up again soon. Danny wasn't really sure with the possibility of being walked in on, though. Only time would tell he supposed. Hopefully, there would not be any interruptions next time.

* * *

**_I am not sure where this is going as yet. Once I have a few chapters done up I will continue, but I'm not making any promises right now._**

**_R&R_**


	2. TGIF

_**Indeed I am continuing this, not quite sure where it's going though. For now I'm leaving it as "Humor" until I figure out a more fitting genre. Nothing really big Vlad/Danny wise in this chapter. There's one swear word.**_

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Heartman, who I am obviously not; I make not profit from this.

* * *

TGIF

Danny sat in his parents' lab as his father brought forth his latest ghost hunting invention. It was a portable device, originally a small vacuum apparently. The teen waited nervously as he tried to remember his checklist for such occasions: what's it supposed to do; does it work; and most importantly, could it reveal his secrete. Jack Fenton placed the device on a surprisingly clear counter and turned to his son with a huge grin.

"The Fenton Vacuum Two," the orange jumpsuit clad man proudly announced. "It can identify a possessed human and extract the ghost painlessly, for the human at least. Plus it's easier to carry around."

"That's uh…great dad," Danny nervously tried to think of a way to get out of his current situation. "Where's mom?"

"Grocery shopping," Jack replied as he toyed with the Fenton Vacuum Two. "Now why won't this turn on?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger," Danny called a few inches from the stairs before running out.

"Alright then," Jack continued to play with the on/off switch. "Guess we'll have to work the kinks out when Maddie gets back."

A little dejectedly Jack left his invention on the counter and headed up the stairs again. Danny had already ran out the door when he stopped in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Jack decided to make a turkey sandwich with what was left of the Thanksgiving Dinner. Maddie would return with some more food, that would probably only last a week if they were lucky.

After Jack's second bite the doorbell rang. The ghost hunter quickly shoved what was left in his mouth and hurried to the door to see who it was. His wife wouldn't be back for at least another hour and Danny had just left to see his friends; Jack couldn't think of anyone who would visit at the moment. He opened the door and nearly squealed in excitement.

~D ~ P~

The Nasty Burger was busy as ever when Danny and his friends arrived. The three of them squeezed around the tables and people to the counter. The crowd was noisy, forcing them to yell their orders to the cashier as people bumped into them heading for their seats. Sam went off to secure a table while Danny headed for the fountain drinks, leaving Tucker to carry the food.

The area for the drink dispensers was just as crowded as every other area in the restaurant. The ice dispenser was empty by the time Danny arrived and the root beer was out of order. This was turning out to be a great day for the teenager. He pushed the button for cola instead and waited for it to fill up.

About halfway full someone bumped him against the machine. The cup flew and landed on Danny's head, drenching him in the dark liquid. Everyone around him began laughing hysterically and pointing.

"Fuck me," Danny cursed under his breath.

"Enjoy the bath Fenton?" Dash was behind him now. "You sure needed it!"

Before the drenched teen could say anything back his head was forced under the dispensers and more cola washed over him. Danny thrashed and managed to kick his assailant in the knee, at least he was pretty sure that was his knee. Dash feel to the ground clutching his leg; yeah, it was the knee. Danny quickly refilled his cup and headed to the table Sam had saved them.

"You're dead Fenton," Dash yelled at his retreating back.

Tucker had already brought the food by the time Danny found the table. It was a small, two person table with an extra seat stolen from another somewhere. They were lucky to find one at all in this mess of a restaurant. It was near the doors, which left the small group shivering each time someone opened it.

"What happened to you?" Tucker asked the second he got there.

"Dash wanted to say 'hi,'" Danny replied irritably.

"Here," Sam handed him a fresh shirt from her bag. "I came prepared this time."

"Thanks," Danny said before heading to the restroom to change.

~D ~ P~

"Vladdie," Jack practically screeched. "It's good to see you again pal!"

"Yeah," Vlad struggled as he was being squeezed. "Great to see you too, Jack."

Jack finally released his old college buddy and smiled at him. Vlad caught his breath and brushed invisible dirt off of his suit. The orange clad man continued looking at him with that huge, stupid grin. Vlad cleared his throat.

"How are things?" Vlad was putting on his best 'you're my best friend' act. "You and Maddie still keeping yourselves busy with ghosts?"

"Yes," Jack replied happily. "Come on in V-man!"

Before Vlad could brace himself Jack practically carried him in the house by the arm. The billionaire made himself comfortable on the couch while Jack ran into the kitchen to get some refreshments. Vlad looked around the room, not much had changed since his last visit. A picture of Danny and his friends caught his eye as Jack returned with two bottles of root beer.

"Thank you, Jack," Vlad continued his friendly act. "Where's the rest of the family? Maddie and you aren't having a fight are you?"

"No, no. She went to get some groceries and Danny is hanging out with his little friends. You remember Sam and Tucker, right?"

"Miss Manson and Mr. Foley," Vlad replied. "Of course."

"What brings you to Amity, V-man?" Jack asked before taking a chug of his root beer.

"Some business issues needed my personal attention," Vlad began working out a little lie, not that Jack would know. "They took longer than I expected and I missed my plane back. I was about to find a hotel when I thought 'why not pay my old college buddy a visit' and here I am. I apologize for not calling ahead."

"Not at all Vladdie," Jack laughed while giving him a one armed hug. "You're welcome here anytime. I'll go set up the spare mattress in Danny's room."

"Why thank you, Jack," Vlad said as the man rushed to the stairs. "I'll just grab my suitcase from the porch then."

Vlad stood up from the couch, placing his beverage on a coaster on the coffee table, and walked over to the fireplace where he had seen the picture of Danny and his friends. It was taken last summer, Vlad deduced, and they were at some beach enjoying the warm weather. Danny was wearing black swim trunks. Looking closer Vlad could see they had his insignia on them and chuckled as he thought of what Jack's reaction would have been.

The billionaire put the photo back and began walking towards the door. The knob started turning before he even reached for it. Vlad stepped back as it opened to reveal Maddie Fenton carrying grocery bags. She was complaining about someone leaving a suitcase on the steps. Maddie stopped in her tracks as her eyes locked onto Vlad's smiling face.

* * *

_**Yes, I'm stopping the chapter here just to torture you. Actually no, I just felt like this was a good spot. I'll be posting updates on Fridays, though they'll still be a bit sporadic. R&R**_


	3. Rejection

_**Alright everyone, here's chapter three. The last one tortured Danny a bit, so now I'll be torturing Vlad. Ended up editing and revising this one a few times and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. I'll let you be the judge.**_

_Italics_ in bulk represent flashback. Dialog in _italics_ represent inner thoughts.

**Warning: **Mentions of Vlad/Danny, sex dreams, violence, and Vlad just being Vlad.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters mentioned; I make no profit.

* * *

Rejection

The last of the grocery bags was placed on the table as Maddie began sorting them. Vlad assisted her after retrieving his suitcase from the front porch. It wasn't often that the man had to deal with groceries, he had numerous people to do that for him, but that didn't mean he was incapable of handling things like a person who wasn't insanely rich and powerful. Currently Vlad wasn't paying attention to the groceries, or anything else that wasn't Maddie. She continued to put the groceries away, barely aware of his existence.

Why hadn't he done this before? It was the perfect excuse to get closer to Maddie, and Daniel. Even though he currently had a deal with the younger hybrid. What the teen didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Vlad just had to keep Danny from finding him 'ogling' Maddie.

"So how long are you staying, Vlad?" Maddie asked politely.

"The weekend," Vlad replied with a warm smile.

"I trust it won't end like your last visit," she pointedly glared at him.

The smile on Vlad's face faltered at her hostility. He hadn't had any contact with the Fentons, aside from Danny, for over a year. The last visit didn't exactly go so well. It seemed Maddie was still angry with him. That certainly hindered his plans. Now Vlad remembered why he hadn't stayed at the Fentons' house for so long.

Vlad was now regretting his plan to come here. He knew he was taking a risk in showing up, though it was more Danny thinking Vlad was trying to get with his mom again, but Maddie had never been one to hold a grudge. It was his own fault for being so careless in his last attempt to win her over.

_The Fenton Lab was a mess thanks to the ghostly intruder. Ectoplasm coated the walls as Jack attempted to fight the monstrosity. The large red claw struck the ghost hunter and flung him against the opposite wall. Maddie stood in front of her husband as the Behemoth wiggled through the Ghost Portal._

"_It's no use," Vlad declared beside the woman in the blue jumpsuit before grabbing her hand. "We must get out of here!"_

"_I'm not leaving without Jack," Maddie quickly released herself from Vlad's grip and went back to fighting off the beast._

_Jack was beginning to regain consciousness. The Behemoth's claw reached for the two arguing humans. The ghost hunter quickly sprang to action, grabbing his wife and friend and rushing for the stairs. The ghost had managed to get itself out of the portal and swung its tail at one of the tables. The table flew over the fleeing humans and blocked their exit._

_The orange clad man picked up an Ecto-gun off the floor and fired at the beast, missing when it ducked out of the way. Maddie was beside Jack as they shot at the Behemoth. Vlad stepped back from the scene as he tried to move the table trapping them in the lab._

"_Cover me, Jack," Maddie bolted for the Ghost Portal._

"_Maddie wait," Vlad tried in vain to stop her. "It's too dangerous!"_

"_Stay close, V-man," Jack grabbed onto his friend to protect him from the Behemoth._

_The billionaire didn't need protecting, and he knew Maddie didn't need it either. His college crush was resourceful, smart, and fit (unlike who she married) and that's what worried him. She would discover what had happened, and quite possibly figure out who was responsible._

_Earlier Vlad had been alone in the lab waiting for Jack to return from grabbing a snack. The hybrid had decided it would be a great way to get his revenge and take Maddie. He inspected the Ghost Portal before opening it and sending a duplicate in to find a random, hopefully vicious ghost. Sensing Jack's return, Vlad had quickly broken the controls for the portal doors._

_The Behemoth trapped Jack in its claws as Maddie was distracted with the broken portal. Its tail snapped around and struck the woman in the back. Vlad instantly rushed to her side. His anger rose as he looked at the torn fabric and bloody wound._

"_Hey, ugly," Daniel's voice rang out. "It's not right to hurt a woman!"_

_The ghost boy shot an Ectoblast at the Behemoth before making two duplicates. The copies circled the beast as the original phased through its claw to rescue Jack. Once his father was safe, Daniel joined his duplicates in attacking the ghost. Claws managed to rip through his suit, shredding the insignia._

_Vlad felt his anger rise again as the beast destroyed the two clones before turning its full attention on Daniel. Maddie had rushed to Jack's side by that time and was helping him to the stairs. They were busy trying to move the table as Vlad made a duplicate of his human half and turned invisible. The copy went to help Maddie and Jack escape._

_The Behemoth managed to wrap its tail around Daniel and was proceeding to squeeze the ghost boy like a boa with a rodent. Once Jack and Maddie had left the lab Vlad made his move against the beast. Plasmius punched it in the face, causing it to release Daniel before colliding with the wall. Phantom attempted to catch his breath as the older hybrid continued to fight._

_A swipe of the beast's claw missed as Plasmius turned intangible. He shot an Ectoblast at the creature's tail as it tried to constrict him. None of the Behemoth's attacks made contact while each of Vlad's left it nearly crippled. Eventually it turned to simply defending itself as the powerful hybrid made multiple copies, unleashing all of them against his opponent._

_The creature attempted to escape to the Ghost Zone. Vlad grabbed its tail and pulled it back from to portal. The Behemoth made contact with the wall and began cowering in Plasmius' presence. It had been a long time since a ghost looked at him with such fear, since Vlad felt this powerful against an opponent, since he had been so close to losing all control in battle._

"_Vlad?" Daniel's voice was hesitant, barely above a whisper._

_The older hybrid realized he had been trying to get his attention for a while. Crimson red made contact with neon green, the sound of the Behemoth retreating to the Ghost Zone barely background noise. Plasmius focused on those eyes for some time. They were full of confusion and shock, and something the older hybrid couldn't quite place. He turned invisible before teleporting out of the room, leaving Daniel silently questioning what had happened._

_As Vlad had feared, Maddie deduced that he had destroyed the control panel to the Fenton Ghost Portal. The billionaire left with a pleasant façade, while his mind was an uncontrollable storm. Vlad knew why he didn't jump into action when Maddie was attacked; he couldn't risk her finding out his secret. Why, then, did he help Daniel even when her and Jack were still in the room?_

_Sure they had been distracted with getting out, and he had made a duplicate to help them, well her mostly. Still, thinking back, they could have easily looked over and seen him transform, or disappear. Did he think having Daniel as a son or apprentice was more important than making Maddie his wife? Eventually he settled that was the case, but the thought continued to plague him for weeks._

_After about a month Vlad decided he had just gone insane. The billionaire couldn't get the ghost boy out of his thoughts, or his dreams which had begun to disturb him. It had been a gradual change from his usual dreams. Dream Daniel was an excellent apprentice and obedient son for about a week, and then he started being more like the real Daniel. _

_This Dream Daniel had a habit of sitting on Vlad's lap, especially if his dreams involved him at the office or trying to do something where he had to sit down. The imaginary boy would curl up against him like a child, sometimes drifting off to his own sleep, sometimes making idle conversation. Dream Daniel was also quite affectionate during these times of relaxation. He should have taken the hint, should have looked deeper into the meaning._

"_Vlad," Dream Daniel gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Do you love me?"_

"_Of course, little badger," Vlad answered without hesitation. Dream Daniel wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. _

_Vlad thought nothing more of it until the next night. His imaginary "son" was back to acting like the real Daniel, or so he thought. He complained about Vlad paying too much attention to Maddie. Dream Daniel eventually began yelling at him to stop wasting his time on an impossible dream, saying that Vlad could find someone else who actually reciprocated his feelings. He said Vlad should get a cat, resulting in the billionaire's usual response._

"_Not even this sweet little kitten?" Dream Daniel asked with a suggestive tone._

_The tone of voice threw Vlad off. The billionaire turned to see the imaginary boy wearing cat ears on his head and a bell collar around his neck. He leaned over the desk Vlad had been using to go over figures, with an enticing smile. Vlad's eyes widened in shock as Dream Daniel gently took hold of his tie. He began twisting it in his fingers while looking up at the older hybrid through half lidded eyes._

_The man wanted to inquire of the boy's actions, though he already had a good idea. He wanted to stop the boy, or so he told himself. Vlad just sat there with a shocked expression as Daniel continued playing with his tie. He wasn't even sure if this was still a dream anymore._

_Vlad sat up in his bed abruptly. It was late at night; he didn't go back to sleep, too concerned with what his dream meant. The thoughts had plagued him for the rest of that day. He hated being distracted like that; Cat Daniel, as he came to call him, wouldn't leave him alone._

_The hardest part was acknowledging what the dreams did to him. No matter how soon Vlad managed to wake up he was always distracted. At the time that was how he explained it. Vlad eventually gave up trying to make excuses for it; he was aroused by the dreams. Had his thoughts on Daniel changed that drastically? What about Maddie? What if Maddie found out?_

"Vlad," Maddie stared at him, impatiently waiting for a response.

"I assure you, dear Madeline," Vlad replied calmly. "You have nothing to worry about. You'll barely know I'm here."

His response seemed to be enough for the moment as Maddie went back to putting the groceries away. Vlad mentally sighed in disappointment; if Maddie was still mad at him he couldn't woo her. He would have to regain her trust first, but that would take some time. Time he didn't have if Daniel was around and the teen would most likely show up at an inopportune moment.

It wasn't that he worried about losing the boy's affection, though part of him was growing accustomed to their new relationship. Vlad wouldn't stop any of his schemes just because there was a great risk, normally. He realized there was a chance of failure, especially with his track record concerning relationships. If Daniel found out, and Maddie spurned his affection yet again, then Vlad would surely be alone, again.

"_Why not just leave her be_?" The voice of his ghost half questioned. "_The boy is much more fun anyway_."

Something else that had been going on for several months. Not long after starting his new relationship with Daniel, for one reason or another, Vlad had caught himself delving into conversations with, well, himself. On a few occasions he began to ponder if perhaps he belonged in a mental institution. Especially when, in most arguments involving the teenage hybrid, he lost to his ghost half's logic.

Just then Jack came lumbering into the kitchen. The large man looked at what all victuals were left on the table before walking over to his wife. The two engaged in a loving kiss, much to Vlad's disgust. The billionaire fiddled with a green pepper to try and ignore the scene.

"_You really still want her_?" Vlad wanted to duplicate himself right now, just so he could punch the copy. "_She seems pretty happy with the life-raft there_."

Movement in front of the refrigerator caught Vlad's attention. Jack had opened the door and was now pulling something out, ham. The meat plate was set on the table as the ghost hunter picked out various items left in the brown bags.

"I hope you're hungry, V-man," Jack boomed happily. "I'm gonna make one of my specialties, glazed ham pie!"

* * *

_**R&R**_


End file.
